


Karkat Peixes ==> Cull That Filthy Rust

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, Blood, Blood purity, Brutal, Crying, Culling, Death, Fire, Fuschia, Fuschia Karkat, Gen, Gore, Guts - Freeform, Hemospectrum, Homestuck - Freeform, Imperial Drones - Freeform, Karkat Peixes - Freeform, Killing, Mention of Cannibalism, Murder, Oneshot, Royal Karkat, Seadweller Karkat, Torture, Trident, Trolls, Violence, bloodswap, explicit - Freeform, homocide, killing for fun, lowbloods, no sgrub, pleading for mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: As he sat on his throne he enjoyed the smell of metal from the blood, the smoke and fear.Two imperial drowns flew around and carried the drone, while the fuschia prince sat comfortable, about to choose his newest victim.





	Karkat Peixes ==> Cull That Filthy Rust

The light of the two moons shined onto the Alternian surface, glittering into the night. It was new night and countless of imperial drones were flying around in the purple sky, looking for lowbloods to snatch. Lowbloods were the worst, shouldn’t even exist, but their burning hives made amazing selfie backgrounds, and those snatched up lowbloods were perfect for lowblood culling events. Their expressions of pure fear and crying as they ran around without anything to defend themselves with while the superior highbloods stained the ground with common hues blood and took their heads as trophies. Those games were the best, usually followed by some dinner, extra juicy grubs for the culling caverns. Sometimes they spared a lowblood or two so that they could entertain them during their meal, he loved to see them terrified. And their faces when they took in a corpse from one of the dead (usually a quadrant mate, they loved catching quadrants) and then forcing the troll to eat the raw meat of their lover. The tears and screaming was the best, and the killing that troll once they had eaten everything. But instead of usual killing, they usually roasted that troll over a fire, slowly so that the death would be as painful as possible. But not before stabbing their eyes, without sight they were even more helpless. He loved to deny them mercy. Culling was the best.

Newly pupatet wigglers of only one or two sweeps were the best to cull, with their colored tears and useless pleading for mercy.

Karkat loved those screams.

As he sat on his throne he enjoyed the smell of metal from the blood, the smoke and fear.

Two imperial drowns flew around and carried the drone, while the fuschia prince sat comfortable, about to choose his newest victim.

They flew in over another lowblood neighborhood and Karkat felt his whole self grow happy when he saw the fear of the young lowbloods.

As soon as they spotted the fuschia troll they ran, leaving everything behind.

“Burn the neighborhood”, he coldly said while the drones obeyed his orders.

Boom.

A missile flew into a small hut, so small so it could barely be classified as a hive. The lowbloods were so dirty, barely worthy to live, so of course they didn’t have the permission to own a respectable sized hive. But he must respect those barely real trolls for their ability to survive in animalistic conditions.

Not that he would respect them in another way, they were just meaningless cull subjects.

As Karkat sat on his throne he held his trident with one hand (already stained with lot of common hues, he loved hunting for sport, his hive was filled with many trophies), trying to choose the next playtime victim. The fuschia wondered which one he should choose, should he stain his clothes in more rust, bronze, gold or olive? Maybe all, yes he could do all, culling was fun, and it was not like anyone would miss those lowbloods. And the charge less lusii would be a perfect dinner for his own lusus. They less lowblood raising lusii on the planet, the less lowbloods would survive. It was a win win for the purity of the race.

He was Karkat Peixes, fuschia heir, and this was his birthright.

The lowbloods should be HONORED to be murdered by such a prestigious troll as him, the highest possible caste even, instead of some filthy yet still acceptable blue. His pink fins wiggled a bit as he beamed with pride. He also bared his fangs as he smiled.

Looking at the panicking trolls at the ground, he saw a little boy, he looked like he was about four sweeps, maybe five, and rust blood stained his clothes after some new injury, probably from the missile. He ran in circles not knowing where to go, he was limping a bit and you could see that he was terrified.

Karkat’s smile grew wider, this was perfect.

“Drones”, he commanded. “I want that one”.

The drones flew towards the ground and Karkat jumped from his comfortable throne with his trident in hand, ready to stab. He heard the screams from all the young and filthy lowbloods, so terrified, so weak.

His drones neared the troll with extreme speed, and mere seconds later one of the drones had the scrawny crying rustblood in a tight grip. His whole face was puffy and red after all the crying. So pathetic, the troll race would be way better off without him, a real troll isn’t scared of violence, a real troll don’t cry. And a real troll isn’t a terrified and filthy little shitblood, rusts weren’t real trolls after all, they couldn’t really feel any feelings.

Deep down they wanted to be culled, because they know what a useless burden they were to society, so Karkat was gladly gonna fulfill their inner wish.

The fuschia troll moved closer and held the trident high up in the sky, and without a second of hesitation he let the sharp metall puncture through his gray skin, releasing ton of the red stuff.

The troll screamed, and you could see he had some problem to breathe.

Karkat enjoyed this, so let’s have some fun. Let’s do some torture.

He twisted the trident while it still was inside him, causing several guts to get ripped off and change place in the body, the trolls eyes were filled with tears of pain. He then forcefully removed the trident, taking some disgustingly smelling guts with him. His clothes were stained rust. But no, the troll was not done with pain, it deserved more

So he held the trident up before shoving into into his throat, causing the screaming to suddenly stop, the troll becoming silent as the life left him.

“Drop the corpse”, he said as he smiled.

Another filthy rust dead, a step closer to murdering all of them.

He was Karkat Peixes and he LOVED to cull for sport with his drones.


End file.
